Monster
by manupstud
Summary: But there's more to this story. Everything isn't black or white. Everything wasn't as simple as it seemed to be. I wasn't Cameron 'Cautious' Goodkin. I wasn't Cameron 'the good guy' Goodkin. I wasn't just Cameron 'the guy who screwed everything up' Goodkin. I was Cameron 'the monster' Goodkin. This is my story. / CAMSTEN /
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Stitchers or any of it's characters (I wish I did).**

* * *

 **se·cret; noun- something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others.**

Everyone has secrets. That woman who you passed on the street on the way to work? She's sleeping with her husband's brother. That man who served you that coffee yesterday morning? He hasn't told his wife he has 3 months to live. Secret's however, make the world go around as we speak. Without them life wouldn't be bearable.

They could be small white lies at first; you didn't tell your girlfriend you ran into your ex; you cheated on you Chem final; you stole that toy car back in 5th grade; but they soon manifest into more deadly secrets. Those are the ones you have to look out for.

Benjamin Franklin once said that "Three may keep a secret if two of them are dead."

I'm starting to think he's right. Secret's has a way of making or breaking you. When I was younger I was what some would call a "goody two shoes". I was Cameron "Catious" Goodkin. I never cheated on a test. I never stole anything. I was like a puppet to my parents.

I was good. But one little mistake made my that part of my life tumbling down.

I went from Cameron; the good guy, Cameron; the boy who got straight A's, Cameron; the boy who spent his whole entire childhood trying to live up to his name, to Cameron; the guy who fucked up his whole life.

I guess you could say I had it coming. I hurt a lot of people in my lifetime. Some I never wanted to. But then a miracle happen. That miracle came in the form of a woman; Maggie Baptist. I know what your thinking; _Maggie_ was your miracle? Well, it wasn't exactly a miracle in the end.

She wasn't my true miracle. Miracle's don't exist. Only the thought of it does. Maggie plucked me from my little self entitled nest into the real world. She introduce me into the thing that would end up killing me in the end.

Stitching.

If I could go back in time I don't know if I would stop myself from making a deal with the devil. But I always heard if you go back in time and change history then something terrible happens. I couldn't afford any more terrible things.

God, I always sucked at writing. I was more of a science guy. Okay, back to the story.

Her name was Marta.

Marta 'Freaking' Rodriguez

The first girl let in.

But defiantly not the last girl to let down.

I sorta have this thing going on where I let people in and then I end up letting them down. It's probably a personality trait. But she wasn't the girl that really changed me. She ended up with her insides splattered on the cold concrete.

It was the girl she was trying to protect.

The girl who didn't need no god damn protecting.

Kirsten Clarke.

That was probably my worst mistake in my life, (trust me, that says a lot. I've had so many mistakes in my life I can't even count them.)

She was probably the worst because she was Kirsten 'I don't feel' Clarke. I managed to hurt the girl who barely felt anything.

The girl who kissed me within hours of meeting me. The girl I let in. The girl who ended up dead because of me.

But there's more to this story. Everything isn't black or white. Everything wasn't as simple as it seemed to be. I wasn't Cameron 'Catious' Goodkin. I wasn't Cameron 'the good guy' Goodkin. I wasn't just Cameron 'the guy who screwed everything up' Goodkin. I was Cameron 'the monster' Goodkin.

This is my story.

* * *

 _ **Last night's episode of Stitchers killed me. I refuse to think that Camsten won't be endgame because come on. He's her Stud and she's his Buttercup. They still haven't told us how Cameron got his scar so I sorta made our favorite little geeky ball of fluff into a slightly dark (okay maybe really dark) ball of fluff. This will be a multi-chapter fic and it's going to be in Cameron's POV. I'm really excited to write this because Cameron is one of my favorite characters and I think it'll be fun to make him have a dark side. I'm not going to be those people that goes "I have to have so and so many reviews before I update" because yeah no. I would however, appreciate if you left a review down below to tell me your thoughts on this so far. I'm going to try to update really soon!**_

 _ **-manupstud**_


	2. Chapter 2

First I want to say that I'm _**SORRY**_ for you know... disappearing. I really don't have a excuse for not updating except I've lost a lot of inspiration to write. My Senior year just started and its been insane the last week or so.

The thing is I'm torn between writing this fic. I have no clue if I should continue it or drop it.

I'm planning on editing DRASTICALLY for all of my fics. So be on the lookout for that. On top of editing my fics I've also thought of so many different ideas that I'll hopefully get to write out.

I just wanted to write this to say be patient with me and hopefully I'll be able to write this out.


End file.
